


10 Sernando Drabbles

by lumaste



Series: Sernando Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: footballkink2, Drabble Collection, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Sernando drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Sernando Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 10 ~~almost~~ 100 words Sernando drabbles for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4677928#t4677928) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com). Except the first and the last ones each drabble is based on a prompt at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com) .

**The One Where They Are Mythical Beings**  
 _Word count: 128_

The two of them have always been there. They are as old as the world and as infinite as the universe. Their rivalry was born with them and will die only when they die. Their fight is fierce, unforgiving, cruel. And though their aim is the destruction of the other they can't exist without each other. The Dark and the Light unfaithful to their appearances. Unyielding fighters, infinite nemeses, similar opposites. The Striker and the Defender. 

And while the world exists, their fight will go on. The Striker will try to destroy everything his enemy has vowed to protect and the Defender will protect it with pride and passion. 

A wicked cycle, a never-ending rivalry. They are poisonous for each other, but one is useless without the other. 

 

 **[The One Where Sergio's Sick](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=3842856#t3842856%0A)**  
 _Word count: 100_

“Nandooo,” Sergio said clinging at his arm, “I feel bad.” 

“I know, Sergio, hold on, we’re getting home,” Fernando said trying to keep Sergio off him. 

“Don’t push me away.” Sergio whined slinging his arms around Fernando’s neck, “I feel bad.” 

“You already told me that.” Fernando rolled his eyes. 

“You should kiss me,” Sergio suggested suddenly and put his head on Fernando’s chest, making it really difficult to drive, “I need physical contact to feel better.” 

Fernando sighed and stopped the car. “Okay,” he said. 

Sergio immediately brightened up. Fernando smiled. He definitely liked this way of treatment better. 

 

 **[The One at Hogwarts](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=3847208#t3847208)**  
 _Word count: 105_

“What are you doing?” Fernando asked half-curious, half-disgusted. Well, he felt half-disgusted whenever he saw something new. For some reason people tended to be insulted by that. 

“None of your business.” The Gryffindor guy wasn’t an exception. 

“Why are you kicking the ball?” The curiosity got the better of him. 

“We’re playing football. Never heard of that?” the guy sneered. 

“It’s probably a stupid muggle game,” Fernando snorted wrapping the green scarf tighter around his neck. 

The Gryffindor guy looked at him curiously. “Wanna play?” he asked. 

Fernando shrugged. The guy grinned. 

“Sergio,” he said stretching his hand. 

Fernando shook it. He didn’t feel disgusted. 

 

 **[The One Where Nando's Got a Stalker](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4179752#t4179752%20)**  
 _Word count: 107_

Fernando opened the door to a bunch of flowers. Really? 

“You know I’m not a girl, right?” he cried. 

“Everyone loves flowers,” the card read, “But no one can love anything more than I love you.” 

“Banal,” Fernando muttered and turned over the card. There was more. “I didn’t like the guy who was with you yesterday. Bad things happen to people I don’t like.” 

Fernando immediately closed the door. This was serious. He jumped when the doorbell rang. 

“You have flowers outside,” Sergio greeted him, “By the way do you know Juan’s had an accident?” 

Fernando blanched. Sergio hugged him, hiding his smirk in Fernando’s neck. 

 

 **[The One with a Sad Ending*](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4209960#t4209960)**  
 _Word count: 100_

“Are you listening to me?” Fernando asked, “Or are you staring at the guy with receding hairline?” 

“Huh?” Sergio blinked. 

“What’s wrong, Sergio?” Fernando asked. 

“Nando… I don’t want this anymore.” 

“What?” 

“This life isn’t for me. I want adventures.” Sergio looked smiling at the soon-to-be-bald guy. 

“You’re leaving me?” Fernando choked out. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“But I love you.” 

Sergio didn’t answer looking how the guy got up, winked at him and went to the bus. 

“Sorry,” Sergio said and taking his bag followed him. 

The bus started off, leaving Fernando staring after it with tears in his eyes. 

 

 **[The One Where Sergio Used to Bully Nando](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4210728#t4210728)**  
 _Word count: 100_

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve known.” 

_You used to make fun of my appearance._

“I want to be with you forever.” 

_I used to hide in the restroom to avoid you._

“It’s so easy to talk to you.” 

_I spent years talking with a psychologist._

“I wish we’d always be together.” 

_I moved schools because of you._

“I want to take care of you.” 

_You kept laughing at my tears._

“I’ll die if you leave me.” 

_I was thinking of suicide all the time._

“Thanks for forgiving me.” 

_I’ll never forgive you._

“I love you.” 

_I’ll break your heart._

 

 **[The One Where They Are Retired](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?page=10#comments)**  
 _Word count: 100_

Sergio looks at Fernando and smiles. The ex-striker’s eyes widen in recognition. 

“Sergio,” he cries and pulls the Sevillian into a hug, “You’re back?” 

“Got tired of the US. Also wanted to say hello to the hero of Madrid.” 

Fernando smiles. “When did we meet last time? Ten years ago?” 

“Ten years, three months and twenty days. It was your birthday.” 

Fernando looks at him as though for the first time. “I missed you,” he whispers. 

Sergio caresses his hand with his thumb. “Me too,” he smiles and then pulls Fernando with him, “Let’s go, we have to catch up.” 

 

 **[The One Where Sergio Is a Damsel in Distress](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4350760#t4350760)**  
 _Word count: 100_

Fernando watches Sergio fidget, trying to avoid looking anyone in the eyes. He sees how he tries to cover the bruises under long sleeves, how he never takes off his sunglasses. 

After the team dinner he manages to catch Sergio before he can flee. 

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

Sergio twitches nervously and takes a step back. “Nothing.” 

“Yeah?” Fernando asks and quickly pulls off his sunglasses revealing a dark purple bruise, “Then what’s this?” 

“I… fell.” 

“Right. You’re coming with me.” 

“W-where?” 

“To my house. Tomorrow you’ll show me the fucker who’s done this to you.” 

Sergio doesn’t argue. 

 

 **[The One with the Inquisition](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4372008#t4372008)**  
 _Word count: 100_

It’s a test to see if Sergio’s ready to serve the Lord. He has to show the sinner the righteous way, to sacrifice his body to save his soul. Sergio says he can do it. He’s not so sure, when he sees him. 

He’s not been here for long; his eyes are still shining. He tenses, when Sergio enters, starts trembling. Sergio sees his abused body, sees his eyes, his beautiful face and for a second wants to drop everything and take him away from this. 

But he can’t, so he closes his eyes and decides to start from branding. 

 

 **The One with the Fangs**  
 _Word count: 100_

“Ouch,” Sergio yelped drawing back, “I asked you to watch your fangs when we’re kissing.” 

“Sorry,” Fernando grinned, “I can’t help myself.” 

“How come I can do it and you can’t?” 

“I probably love you more,” Fernando smirked. 

Sergio glared at him. “No, you probably enjoy piercing my tongue. If there were any blood, I’d understand, but I’ve been dead for centuries.” 

“Okay, come here, I won’t do it again.” 

“Mhmm,” Sergio hummed, “This way is better… Ow! I’ll kill you, Fernando!” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Fernando laughed, turned into a white bat and flew to the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> *This prompt is based on [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNlRnz-KU4%20) of El Canto Del Loco. Watch it. Fernando's there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remember Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136759) by [RuinNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine)




End file.
